Layla Grimm
CANNIBALISM Layla Grim appears as a florist in Amaranth, selling flowers to anyone who visits. Despise a seemingly innocent appearance, in reality, Layla is a psychopath who lures her victims to her house where she poisons and tortures them to eat later for her sick cannibalistic pleasure. She seems to be kind but is quick to change moods and get easily infuriated by any defiance against her will. As a side work, she's occasionally a lumberjill. Appearance Layla is 180cm tall, chubby and very physically strong. She has clean pale skin, pale blue eyes and long curly blond hair with two thin light pink horns on top of her head. She has a variety of outfits, however, she most frequently wears a pink and white gingham dress with a matching bonnet. She also wears white gloves, stockings and pale pink and white boots. Personality Layla appears to be nothing but only a simple girl who lives in a small cottage hidden in the forest. She has a garden where she grows various flowers and some vegetables that she later takes to sell in her hometown. As her appearance may suggest, Layla is kind, sweet and occasionally flirty. She's very talkative and can often sound distracted and vague when she's thinking of other things or just seem too excited about what the other character has to say. She enjoys inviting others to her place usually to have some tea and cookies to talk and gain their trust, but in reality, the tea and cookies are usually poisoned and she'll attack and kill the character who is caught off guard by this and hide their body in the basement. Layla can become easily aggressive when attacked and will not resist attacking and defending herself when her plans are revealed. She also enjoys crochet, frilly pink dresses, cooking, befriending small animals in the forest and petting baby bunnies. Abilities Can use an axe. Relationships Uberon asdfghj Russel ASDFGHJKL Jasper asdfghjkl Ebony ajkfna Tristan ahjsa Malice aytgvdsjkn Lahyt aythgdb Osgar adhjba Root aksjdba Raban asdfghjkl Seam & Patch ASDFGHJKLÇ Backstory Layla was born in a very large family that lived in the outskirts of Amaranth, although they all lived together with siblings, parents and grandparents, they were still able to support the family and live happily, until one day, possibly due to a fight between its' kingdoms, Amaranth was hit with a famine and there were too many inhabitants but not enough food for everyone. Those who lived in the center and closest to one of the kingdoms had more chances of barely surviving, however, Layla's family was unable to get any of the this. Being a large family, the storage food they kept, didn't take long to end and eventually they barely had anything to eat. It was only when one of the weakest family members passed away that things started to get worse. There was a fight between choosing to bury the family member and to eat their body for survival, and even though they ended up choosing to bury them, as soon as another one passed away, desperate for anything to eat, they ended up feeding on their body. Members of the family ran away from home in disgust and desperate to find another place where they could survive, however, Layla stayed with them as she didn't want to abandon what would be left of her family. The cycle repeated, sometimes members were killed on purpose and despise faraway news claiming that the families would soon be saved and fed. It didn't take long until the family number went down to two. Barely keeping her sanity, Layla tried her best to keep them sane, but it was in vain as eventually, they locked her in a room with them. Layla was horrified and as she had no way of escaping, she grabbed a nearby axe for self-defence and to scare them away, however this failed and she ended up hitting them, nearly killing them. In a panic as they struggled to attack her, with tears in her eyes in that moment she finally snapped and started to hit them repeatedly as eventually not only were they a mangled corpse but finally stopped making any sound. Unable to process this, Layla sat down and cried a cry mixed with laughter. Days later, she was found by the so those who came to help the town, eating the remains of the corpse and as she saw them nearby, she attempted to run at them with the axe to attack, but being still weak from lack of proper nutrition, they easily outrun her and gathered help to capture her and send her to a nuthouse. She was kept in a padded cell and straitjacket as she would scream and attempt to attack everything that came to her, but eventually, she was able to regain her conscience and calm down. After a few years of treatment, she had regained most of her sanity, yet had an inability to see the pain in others. Eventually, she was released and made her life closer to Amaranth that fortunately was also healing from the loss of population. She was better, however, she still felt that something was missing, and every time she would recall the memories of her family in the famine, a strange sick desire in her wanted to see the same suffering in others. She ignored this, and being a rather friendly and charismatic character in the town, one day, as she invited a friend to her home, she wondered what it would be like if she killed them like how she did with that family member that day. Unable to resist her urges, she lured her friend to her basement, and locking it, she proceeded to attack them with her axe, shocking them and soon killing them. Feeling the sick pleasure from her acts, she wanted more of it. At some point, she wanted to get rid of the evidence and started to cook the flesh of her victims, however, none of this was her insanity. She was completely aware of what she was doing, and she enjoyed it. Trivia * Layla's design was based on Panty from PSG and Bo Peep from Toy Story * Her personality was inspired on Fluttershy from the SHED.MOV video * Layla's surname "Grim" is actually a reference to the Brothers Grimm who wrote various well-known fairytales such as Hansel and Gretel ** Layla was also inspired on the witch from Hansel and Gretel Navigation Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Regular Drimare Category:Amaranth Category:Priority Fix Category:Complete pages